


Dance with Me

by OTPTillTheEnd



Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Natasha Romanova - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, flesh left hand because he has the upgrade from Burbaker's run, her last name is ROMANOVA bye, winter widow - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Natasha Romanova and dance go hand in hand, but where does James fit in? OR 2 times they almost danced and 1 time they did.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanova / James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violawrites/gifts).

> All mistakes are mine, the characters belong to marvel.

Blending into the wealthy and elite was like breathing to Natasha, it came easily and without effort, but she knew that was not the same for James. Blue eyes slowly dragged over his frame clad in an all-black Armani suit, making not effort to hide her ogling or desire for him. Despite his rigged posture he looked utterly handsome in all black. ___If looks could kill._

“James, do I have to remind you to _relax_?” a brow quirks his way, as a slow stretching smile appears on her red lips.

“No, just not a fan of, _all this_.” Making a small gesture with his hand, he leaned his elbow against the bar, his free hand interlacing their fingers.

“I know, neither am I.” Despite her socialite days and her media presence, the spy was not a fan of flaunting wealth when so many other people needed help. All these people cared about was lining their pockets with even more money.

Setting down the champagne flute she’d been sipping from, she tugs him away from the bar, maneuvering them to the dance floor. They had to keep up the appearance of a couple who only had eyes for each other while also keeping their target close. What better why to do that than dancing.

James occasionally teased her about her inability to dance with him, saying that their attempts always interrupted for one reason or another. She insisted that was not the case, but she knew it was and found it quite amusing.

“This is nice.” He said in a low voice as a smile tugged at his features. Flesh fingers of his left hand ghosted along the low back of her dress. Warm and teasing.

Shooting him a death glare, Natasha’s expression remained unphased, even with everyone around them getting drunk and being too self-absorbed to care about anyone else, she was not going to risk outwardly reacting.

James simply smiled as they began to sway to the melody the quartet was playing, his fingers still teasing. _He’s doing this on purpose. _

“At the rate our guy is going, he’s going to be too drunk to do anything. Maybe we can sneak off somewhere…” The already suggestive words were even more suggestive whispered against the shell of her ear in her native tongue. _He really is a charmer. _

A content sound escaped the red head, eyes scanning the crowd, “Hate to crush your dreams of having sex in some fancy bathroom. Our Target is on the move.”

Casually separating, they went their own way, following their target out of the ballroom.

\----------

Paperwork (digital or otherwise) was the least interesting part of their job. Natasha disliked it and she that James did as well. She’d left him to finish up but three hours later and he still was not done. Padding silently into the living room, fingers began massaging his shoulders and neck, eliciting a grunt from him. She said nothing as she continued her ministration and he was soon leaning back into the chair, paperwork forgotten for the time being. Working out a knot on his shoulder blade, he suggested they put on a record and _dance. _The thought of slow dancing with him was always an inviting one and she was not one to say no to dancing.

Stepping away from him, she connected her phone to the wireless speaker and scrolled through her playlists for a song. The soft bluesy melody filled the apartment and they soon found themselves swaying to it.

The slow dancing did not last however, as they soon found themselves _sparring _and doing their best not to break anything in her small apartment. Liho and Alpine had long since taken shelter in the kitchen after having been rudely waken up from their spot on the couch.

“If you wanted to go to the bedroom, you could have said so,” teased James as he ducked her kick and wept her feet from under her.

Landing on the floor with a thud, Natasha managed to give him a Cheshire smile, “and where would the fun in _that_ be?” She always did love a good chase.

In their second form of dancing, they sparred and moved around and over the couch and coffee table. And because they knew each other and could not escape each other’s gravity, they eventually did in fact make it to the bedroom.

\-------

Natasha’s laugh sounded like a warm summer day as she danced, carefree and relaxed as ever. A sight that _most _of the Avengers rarely got to see. Today was a _special_ day. The grin remained upon her glossed lips as she whirled and spun with James. The live music Tony had gotten for the occasion playing some upbeat song she did not know. But in in that moment, all she cared about was James and how much of an utter _dork _he was being.

Her nose crinkled as she laughed, reaching out to take his hand once again, which saw him spinning her around, only to pull her back in. His chest was solid under her hand and she could feel his heart racing through the material of his white dress shirt.

“I love you,” the words were uttered into the side of her head, lips pressing a kiss there as they swayed not bothering to keep with the tempo of the song.

“And I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.” Blue eyes were filled with nothing but love for him and she swore she could feel flowers growing between her ribs. He would be the only man, the one lover, the one friend she would not out live, that she was certain of.

Their lips met and the rest of the room was forgotten as they kissed.

“Get a room!” Sam hollered, from somewhere behind Natasha, which caused people to laugh and the pair to pull apart.

Grinning at each other, she ran her fingers through his hair as their friends joined them on the dance floor. For the first time in a while, Natasha and James danced without interruption and the moment would be documented by the one and only Tony Stark. From their vows to their first dance and everything in between. Memories of their wedding they could re-watch whenever they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will turn these into a series, busy schedule and creativity permitting. If you have any domestic/fluffy ideas (or ideas in general) let me know in the comments. Or find me on tumblr, same username as on here (:


End file.
